Pandora and Spiders
by Empan12
Summary: (Discontiued) . There hadn't been a nova clash for fivers years Peter thought that maybe becoming a limiter wouldn't be so bad. Travel the world, play with really high tech, develop social skills, not risk life for five years. Than Parker luck had to strike. (Discontiued)
1. Chapter 1

**March 13th 2065, Kobe Japan**

Over the sky of Kobe Japan flew a helicopter-plane hybrid flew filled with the newest male freshmen of genetics academy. Its cargo filled with limiters garbbed in brown dress jackets and black pants.

Most of them had opted to talk with one another, weather it was about the pandora they'd try to court, the places they'd see, or just about where they were from. Other had opted to keep to themselves, one of which was plain looking boy.

A brown haired boy from queens named Peter Parker had gone through the trip to genetics with his back slouched, head down and arms crossed. The trip was long and his position cozy enough that he fell asleep.

When they had landed a few of the guys who sat close to him noticed and tried to wake him up. When he didn't after attempts of using well placed pokes, shakes and pinches they gave up. One of the buffer, blonde students had picked him up and let him roll off the ramp which did rouse him from his slumber.

"Jesus Flash! You trying to break my neck?!" Peter said as he stood up with the speed of a cheetah

"Well it worked, now hurry up and get your stuff."

"Could you not at least try cold water or anything else?" Peter said as he grabbed the things he'd used to move into genetics academy, and walked towards his dorm room.

"We did try water it ain't work." They did not.

"Don't you lie to me Thompson you just wanted to ragdoll me around again didn't you." Though the farther he walked the more he noticed that Eugene was also heading in the same direction.

"How about you be harder to pick up and I won't ragdoll you. You're like a weight under 135 anyone in shape can ragdoll you." _Please don't tell me,_ Peter thought as they made more and more turns shoulder by shoulder.

"Shut up flash. Unshut up and tell me where your dorm room is."

"The one with the hottest Pandora in it… Well it will gonna be after the first week I'll tell you that much and it happens to be…"

"Here.." Peter said with a defeated sigh as the two turned towards the same door. _Of all the people to be living with for four years it had to be him._

"Parker this is your fault." Flash said as he checked on his watch, as soon as the time registered in his brain the man took on a face of panic.

"Ay we gotta hurry man orientation is about to start."

"Didn't know the flash was one to be excited by scholarly activities"

"Shut up Parker."

"You don't think you're gonna land any of them on day one are you?"

"Like you have a better chance than me."

"More than you flash." Each word spat out between a cough, though by the time he finished the sentence he looked to see flash at the door with a smug look on his face. _Okay so he has better cardio I still… Just gotta recover… Water, water I need water…"_

"Hey you look like you need some help." Looking up the origin of the new, feminine voice Peter couldn't help but smile. _Maybe BLT and rooming with Flash wouldn't be so bad after all._ He saw one of the most beautiful girls he'd seen since landing, granted she was the first female he saw since coming here, still he had a feeling he'd like how she looked the most.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated, and do you guys like these shorter chapters or would you appreciate longer 1-5K+ word ones?**

 **Also if you care to know I'll be drawing mainly from comics and cartoons but twisting it here and there to make my own thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for coming back for another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither spider-man or freezing they belong to their respective owners**

 _Think Parker think just make a good first impression, don't say anything strange, don't say anything stange._

"No thank you… Uhh you got nice delts." _Really Parker? The shoulder of all the things to compliment you choose the shoulder, actually wait that's the safest part you could complement. Wait no that's the safest thing you could compliment right now._

"Thanks~ so what's your name?"

"It's Peter, Peter Parker." He said as he felt his heart start pumping as fast a f1 car. Though while had noticed the increase pump of his heart he didn't notice the fool's smile that had donned on his face.

"Mines is Hiiragi Kaho… Nice to meet you? Are you sure you're alright?" When he heard her laugh near the end of the sentence, _did my heart skip a beat I gotta get away from her._

"We should uhhh talk later during lunch." With that he skedaddled into the dome like building holding the orientation.

Had he not went to BLT the amount of space inside the building might've suffocated him before he could even find a seat, which became harder and harder as the chatter among students started to die down.

 _Don't stand out don't stand out don't stand out,_ the more seats that had been occupied the more panicked Parker had started to look. _If you stand out its IT if you stand out its IT._ Than he saw it, a seat unoccupied who he sat by didn't matter.

Though the closer Peter had gotten to the chair the stranger the sight before him came. A lone pandora with a small radius of unoccupied chairs around here. Each step he got closer to her the more he felt like he was in danger. _Why does it feel like I'm forfeiting my life? Nah I must be going crazy…_

Though when he had sat down two seats away from the girl he heard a small gust of gasps, _maybe she's just a weirdo, gah who cares I'm not standing out right now._

"Psst wet pants." _I swear flash couldn't have you gone after the other girls._

"What do you want?"

"I'm was gonna warn you, nevermind than."

"Warn me abou-"

"Shut up…"

As soon as Peter turned around to face the teacher he felt Flash's hand on his shoulder.

"Anyways, shut up Parker. Anyways I was gonna say that girl next to you." He looked to the Pandora that managed to make a rather large bubble of space for her to enjoy, _with the way she looks I'm surprised guys like flash haven't flooded her yet._

"Really bad haphephobia, like she beats anyone to near death if they touch her. Complete animal she is."

"You know I can hear you two right?" The pandora said as she turned to face the young limiters.

"Look miss bridgeo I may be talking but that doesn't make me wrong now does it?" _Is he? Oh good luck getting anywhere with her_

"Farther than you think Parker oh don't act like I don't know what that look on your face means."

"Sure man whatever you say."

Orientation had went by in the blink of the eye, Parker couldn't tell whether it was due to him falling asleep or everything blending together. Though he was glad that he listened to the basics. Nova giant creatures that humanity had encountered a long time ago dunking on humanity for no apparent reason. Pandora manmade warriors able to actually damage nova using technology made from nova cores, _I always wonder how we got the first Nova core wish that guys could be compatible with that novatech._ Than there was his role in the conflict, limiter, people that couldn't use technology to fight nova except neutralize their freezing field to allow pandora actually get close enough to damage the things.

 _It should be another five years before the nova come again if they're following the trend. Just get your Pandora girl and move off into the sunset with your free ride through college._ He thought to himself walking out to the well tended lawn that the court yard had.

"Hey Peter right." _Oh its Kaho, just act normal this time don't say anything strange._

"Kaho you wanted to talk?" Peter said with a unknowingly harsh tone.

"Am I being a bother." _No no no Parker don't drive her away._

"Oh I'm sorry if I came off as harsh eh, but there something you wanted to do?"

"Just to talk." Looking behind Kaho he saw the smug face of flash the buff blonde having his arms crossed, _oh you think I'm gonna fuck it up huh flash I see how it is._ The more he focused on flash the more upset he seemed.

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you Peter." Like that the upset expression on his face had washed away, _great now I look like I'm as emotionally unstable as a guy on juice._

"Do you wanna have lunch together tomorrow Kaho? I'm sorry but today might not be a good day for me you know."

"Meet me at the roof tomorrow." With that Kaho had done a elegant turn before running off to another group of pandora. _Don't focus on her glutes, Parker, holy crap do all Pandora have thighs that defined? Stop it Peter, just because you haven't seen anyone of the opposite sex in over 8 weeks doesn't mean you have to be a complete monkey._

"Ah my little grasshopper is all grown up talking to girls on his own." Even though he didn't want to Peter found himself laughing at the remark from flash. The two had went on to walk around campus to take in the sites that east genetics had to offer. From the luxurious cafeteria, grandiose courtyards, extra large gyms. It seemed like too nice of a place to go after doing BLT.

"So I see the double-o dipshit doesn't have any girls on his arms now?"

"I will bet you my lego collection that I will get a pandora into our dorm by tonight."

"If you don't we're going to the OsCorp center on saturday."

"Really Peter?"

"I went lifting with you, the least you could do is give this a shot alright?"

"Fine"

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with the story so far guys. This chapter I know nothing really major plot wise has happened yet but I hope the character interactions are keeping y'all entertained. If you got any criticisms, comments, questions or concerns just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Flash how long are you gonna be in the gym." One waiting Peter Parker said over a poorly connected phone call

"Look look look bro, if I can't go out in public yet."

"You're at a public gym…"

"Yeah but I'm gonna look small if I don't get my blood flowing."

"Flash everyone here is smaller than you here trust me. Even the security stop being such a insecure brat and come help me."

"...Shut up parker." With that he was hung up on. _You'd have better luck getting him to work out his legs than coming here Peter, don't sweat it not like you needed him to be here to enjoy it_

 _anyways._

As Peter went to cross the street he took a final look at the OsCorp building. So large that it could even dwarf the fearsome nova, it's top tower seeming as though it could pierce into heaven itself.

Hours passed as he went on tour after tour in the labyrinth of a building. Though the last tour of the day had something for him. A small sting on his way out of the building into the now crowded building lit streets of Kobe Japan.

Peter felt like the trip home took more than a hundred miles, each second seemingly lasting for hours, soon enough he'd feel himself fade into a comfortable sleep.

The next day he found himself waking up due to his body just rolling off the bed aggressively.

"Oi Parker, you looked like shit last night, I thought you were gonna die."

"So why am I not waking up in the nurse's office."

"You always look shit Peter, that I was gonna take you today if you didn't start to look better abnormally fast."

"I would've appreciate you taking me down to the nurse's or a hospital."

"I'd assume you'd be smart enough to call one rather than calling a friend." With that peter just sighed in defeat and put on his glasses.

"Flash just go to class without me I'm gonna be here a while." _I think I might've just landed a jackpot,_ peter thought to himself as he closed the door and blinds to his dorm. _Let's what we can do now Parker._

 **AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter hoped you enjoyed the dialogue at least. Also if any of y'all wanna beta read or just help me make the story feel free to PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey I'm sorry for not updating for a good bit. This story probably won't be update for awhile. But I will try to keep this, it'll be on the back burner and the next time I update this or put another entry into this category of Fanfics it'll be a complete story. Though that might take a while, hope you enjoyed the story so far though.**


End file.
